


Drama Queens

by st00pz



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st00pz/pseuds/st00pz





	Drama Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



 

Based on the prompt 

_Damian is slowly learning how to deal with his two da--BATMANS! Father and Grayson, yes, that's who they are, not both dad... Mostly._

_Something family-oriented and fun._

Hope you like it!

:D


End file.
